Shapeshifters, vampires and a few ghosts
by SomeoneThatIsNotMe
Summary: DICONTINUED - My name is Catherine Green. I was always considered the freak of the family, that was until the rest of my family died, now I'm just a freak. Oh, little detail, I can see ghosts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Catherine Green. I was always considered the freak of the family, that was untill the rest of my family died, now I'm just a freak. Oh, little detail, I can see ghosts.

Seth's pov  
>We (me, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle and alice) where running trough the tick woods of seatle to buy something for Bella's birthday. I have no idea why I'm going with them but I just didn't have anything else to do at home, my mom is now always at charlies and Leah is busy with her job at a small book shop, the only one by the way, in La Push. I could smell humans meaning we were almost there. But when I slowed down I saw we weren't there yet. I got ready to get back on course but Edward got closer, with a really sad but a little... Confused face. I got closer too when I saw it was sort of a funeral in the middle of the woods. There weren't much people so I think the person that died didn't have much family. That was until I heard Edward say something.<br>"Her parents and little brother died in a car accident last week... She was in the same car... She doesn't have any family left to take care of her either. She has to leave everything she knows to go to an orphan home in an outskirt of seatle."  
>Oh... Well that's sad... I thought while I looked at the girl falling to her knees at the place where they were burrying the coffin. She reminded me of how me and Leah were when Harry died. We didn't cry either, we just yelled and screamed... Just like that girl... An older looking man grabbed her arm and tried to get her away so they could finish with the burrying of the coffin. When he did that I could see that the girl grew angry. And just like that the man lay on the ground... She looked pretty shocked... Weird, I didn't saw her hitting him or something.<br>"There is something about her... It's... Strange..."  
>Edward mumbled. I looked back to the girl and saw her throw tree roses on the grave, a normal human wouldn't be able to hear her but when she throwed the first rose she said:" Bye,mom." The next rose: "Bye,dad." And when she had throwed the last she... smiled and whispered: "See you later, Jason."<br>Huh? Why would she say that? Weird... "Come on, we... Better get going now... It's dark already." Carlisle whispered. I think he had troubles with speaking too, after seeing this. But after a few minutes of running and a few horrible hours of shopping with Alice, everything that had happened that night, was soon forgotten. And they off course didn't know the girl at the funeral was going to be playing a very big role in their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 3 years later

My name is Catherine Green. I was always considered the freak of the family, that was until the rest of my family died, now I'm just a freak. Oh, little detail, I can see ghosts.

'You're a horrible person.'

_Am not!_

'Yes you are!'

_No! I am not a horrible person!_

'Then why are you throwing all flavourings -that includes salt- you can find into Cindy and Mark's dinner?'

"You know I have to get them to send me away! They've heard me talking to you! They think I'm crazy!" I whisper-yelled.

'Yeah, I know that, I'm a ghost, I can read minds. But you could try something less-'

_No, I can't Jason! You don't understand!_

'...'

_Jason?_

'...'

_Jaaaaaaason? Hello!_

'...'

_Okay! Okay! I'll make new soup! I'll find something else to get away from here._

'Good.' He's back. I'm always scared he doesn't come back when I'm not ultra super nice to him. So, yeah, he always gets what he wants.

I was just going to throw the soup away when the door opened. God, I am sooo lucky that I put all of the salt and bottles away first!

"Oh, you've made dinner. Soup?" I nodded.

"That's great! Mark, you coming? We're having soup."

"Sure Cindy!" Mark yelled from upstairs.

He came down and Cindy asked me to set the table. While I did that I made sure you couldn't see that something was wrong about the soup. I really hope Cindy and Mark are going to send me away when they find this out. I don't like being mean. It's just... Not me. But now I've done a lot of things I wouldn't do before my parents died. That four seconds changed my life. I remember it all to good, the green light, my father's face when he saw the black mercedes drive on the wrong side of the road, the headlights from the cars all around us, the sound of breaking glass... It's something I wish I could forget. But I'm afraid that if I forget about the accident, I would forget about my parents too.

"Catherine? Are you ready?" Oh yeah, the soup.

"Coming!" I yelled as I picked a few bowls out of the kitchen closet and walked to the dining room.

"Is it alright if I just go to my room now? I've got a hard day in school and I'm not really hungry anyway." I asked.

"Oh... Uhm, well... Okay." Cindy said.

Mark just narrowed his eyes at me from under his tick glasses. I don't think he likes me very much... I got upstairs and ran to my room.

"Oh my god... What have I done... I can't mean this... Oh, no..." I mumbled to myself.

'Come on, look at it the good way, you're going to be out of here soon. A fresh start. A new school. New friends.'

_Ugh... Jase how many times did you say that to me the last 3 years?_

'At least I say something...' Yeah that's right... Jason's still talking to me... Oh, now I'm happy...

_Did they found out it was me yet?_

'Yeah, I think so. I heard choking sounds coming from downstairs.' I believe my eyes got really big at that moment 'cause the next thing Jason said was: 'Relax Kitten, it was a joke, it's not like you food poisoned them, right.'

_Don't call me kitten._

'Why not? I'm older.'

_No, we're twins._

'I'm still older.'

_You are irritating me, you know that?_

'Yup, that's what I live for.' I chuckled at that.

I heard loud cursing from downstairs. Followed by a 'Cate, can you come down here for a minute?' Okay, so, this was it. Tomorrow I'll probably be in another town. I'm kinda lucky Mark didn't like me all that much, it would be much harder to upset them if they were like that one family... The Parkers I think, were I had to said the kitchen on fire... I didn't know kitchen towels burned that good...

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning I saw a sticky note hanging on the mirror above my bed.<p>

'We made an appointment with your new foster parents. We'll be home by 5. Begin packing your stuff, please. Cindy & Mark'

Well, it worked. I'm going to get a new home. I wonder where I'm going. I hope I'm going to Seattle again, I kind off liked it there. I put on my clothes for the day and got to the basement to look for my valise. I looked around but didn't saw anything in the dark.

_Jason? You there?_ I thought

'Yeah, wassup?'

_Do you know were my valise is? I can't see a thing in here._

'Sure. I think it's in the closet to your right.'

I opened the closet and saw my suit-case standing on the highest plank. I tried to pull it out but only my fingertips reached the purple cotton. I tried again but now I didn't even get close. I looked around for a chair to stand on but when I didn't saw anything I remembered something.

_Jaaaaason?_

'What is it now?' He sounded a little annoyed.

_A little help here?_ I thought and the next thing I knew was the valise just falling out of the huge closet. I remember when Jason did that for the first time, it was a little scary but cool too. It was at the funeral, three years ago. Ghost can move objects with there minds, you see. I picked up the suit-case and got up to my room again. I looked at all of the stuff I needed to put in one small suit-case.

'This is going to be a long day.' I heard Jason say.

**I've got two reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry but this isn't a very long chapter... I just didn't know what to write anymor so, I hope you don't mind. Here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 2: Airplanes and creepy dreams

"Please fasten your seatbelt, we are going to rise." heard someone say. When I looked up I saw that the voice came from a little speaker at the wall next to my chair. I was currently sitting on a plane. I was going to fly from New York to seattle. It was a seven hours flight. I sat next to a middle aged man in a black suit and to my right sat a a little to friendly woman, that tried talking to me six times for the past ten minutes. I was trying to read a book, but I couldn't. I was to unconfortable in this small place, too much people.

'I'm bored.' The boy who was now sitting on the lap of the friendly woman.

_Jason! Get off!_ I thought while I burst out laughing. The lady looked at me with a questioning look. When she saw I was laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and looked away with a huff. Jason was now making weird faces at the woman. I began laughing even harder. When people started to stare I tried to quit laughing. After a few minutes it worked and I fell asleep. And I dreamed.

_I was in my new house. Everywhere I looked were ghosts, they all screamed at me, I couldn't hear them, I was running to fast. I was running away from something. I got outside, still ghosts everywhere. I was exhausted from the running I did. I felt so scared. I ran trough the woods, there were wolves but I didn't pay enough atention to them to see them. Still, everywhere I looked were ghosts. I couldn't run anymore, my body froze. I tried to run again but I just couldn't. Now I heard what the ghost were screaming. "Go away!", "It's dangerous here!", "Help us!" , "Don't listen to the red-eyed!" Then I didn't hear them anymore, and like someone else was controlling my body, I ran back to the house. Three people were standing there. "Vampires..." I heard a ghost say. That was the last thing I heard before the smallest vampire -a girl with red eyes- smiled at me and I felt pain spread trough my body. I fell on the hard ground and I heard one of them say something. "We'll find you... Do you want some coffee?"_ Huh? I looked up.

"No, thanks." I said to the coffee-lady. It was all a nightmare...

'No, it wasn't...' I heard Jason say. 'I couldn't hear your thoughts while you were dreaming... It's... Strange...'

_Oh, well that's weird._ I thought to Jason. He was joking, I just knowed it! I can play that game to.

_You know Jason, I can see in the future. It was a vision._

'Really? Why didn't you tell me?'I chuckled.

_I was joking Jason._

'Yeah, I know. I was too.'

After a long time of boredom I decided I should better go to sleep again, I'm suposed to be inthis plane for... I looked at my pink hello kitty watch... Three hours. When I fell asleep I dreamed, again.

_I was invisible, when I moved no one would see me, when I spoke no one would hear me, when I touched no one would feel me. I walked around in the woods, I was desperately looking for a girl. I didn't know who. I must find her... I ran into a clearing, it was empty. Something isn't right...I felt it was almost too late. I came to a river, I jumped over it. While I jumped I felt so weird... Like I was flying, like I didn't need ground to stand on... I heard screaming... I was too late, no! I couldn't be! There has to be something I could do... I smelled something, it was a sickly sweet scent, like a parfume that smelled too hard. I followed it. There was a small clearing, there were a few people standing in it, right in the middle. All around them was fire there was a weird black smoke coming of from it. It was to black. It wasn't normal fire. When I got closer I saw that the people stood into two groups. The first group consisted of eight people, four boys, four girls, but one of the girls didn't look like the rest. She looked less beautiful and her eyes were a darker brown. All people that were in the second group had black capes on. So I couldn't see if they were boys or girls. Well could I see there eyes that gave light in the dark, they were as red as blood._

_"She's been taken care of Felix, tell Aro we couldn't get her alive." I heard the girl say. I didn't know who they were talking about until I looked down. Right before my feet lay a girl, she was dead... Ripped into pieces. She had long light brown hair, She was wearing a blue worn out jeans and had black eyes. I know she didn't look like me at all, but I still knewed one thing. That was my body. It was then, I realised, I wasn't invisible, I was a ghost._

I awoke with a jerk and sat upright. That was strange. It was like... I could feel what that ghost-girl felt, like I was her... I watched too much scary movies... That's for sure. I probably saw a movie with two fighting groups and a girl that unconsciently walked in on their fight and died or something. I looked around and when I didn't saw Jason I sighed. He couldn't know about this, never. I thought. I recognised them. The people with the capes... The volturi... They couldn't come back... Not now... Not now I almost forgot about them...

**REVIEW**

** \/**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A long car ride and a mysterious girl

When I stepped out of the plane I just sat in for a little longer than seven hours I looked around. The rain fitted my mood perfectly. I was still creeped out from my nightmares and my back was stiff from sitting in the same position for so long. I looked at the letter Cindy had given to me when I got on the plane. In her neat handwriting stood who I needed to look for. A girl my age and a woman in her forties. They both had blonde hair and grey eyes. I looked around, I didn't saw them. Just perfect... I thought. I began walking to a small bench on the outside of the airport after I grabbed my small suit-case. That was until I saw two people walking towards me and calling my name. They looked a lot different than I thought. Jennica and Melissa Renn, my new sister and mother.

"Hi! I'm Jennica! But everyone calls me Jenny or just Jen!" My new sister said. I had a feeling we weren't going to be such good friends, she was way to cheery for my liking. She was wearing a cute pink lace skirt, pink shoes and her jacket was, well pink. It was obvious it was her favourite colour. I gotta keep that in mind for her birthday or something. I don't even know when that is, that remembered me about how I didn't know a thing about these people. And I'm going to live with them, they're total strangers.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Melissa. But you can always call me aunt Melissa. I was a friend of your mom. You're going to stay with us for a little while." Melissa said. Yeah, right, a little while... Forever you mean.

"Hi, I'm Catherine, everyone calls me Cate." I said shyly.

"We know." Jenny said. Oh... Well... Awkward... But aunt... Melissa decided to break the silence.

"Come on, I'll take your bag. Our car is right over there." I got ready to protest but she told me it was alright. When we were in the car Jenny began talking about herself and school and things like that.

"Oh! And you know Alicia and Derek-Alicia is my best friend- they were together for two years but then Derek decided he didn't like Alicia anymore and a few weeks later we saw him kissing with Lora- Oh! No it wasn't Lora... It was Helen... Or Lara... Oh it doesn't matter, so Lora or Lara or Helen... The next day she was like 'Huh? Derek? Who?' and Derek was like 'Yeah... Sorry. Can we still be friends?' And we were all like 'Oh!'. But then he- Omg! I remember it, it wasn't Lora! It was Al-"

After a while I just stopped listening, I was so tired. From what I heard from Jenny and Melissa it always rained in Forks, but that was alright. I think I began to like the rain. It's like it washes away everything. Like it washes away the pain. It was then I realised I hadn't heard from Jason since I stepped of of the plane. Hmm... When I see him again I should ask him about it.

We were driving trough La Push to go to Forks. While we were driving I saw a small blue house, there were three boys and two girls walking inside but it were the boys who caught my eye. There was something about them... I couldn't figure out what. When we drove into a small street called * and I couldn't see them anymore I figured that they just looked different because they were Quiletes. I never saw one before. Was it normal none of the boys was wearing a shirt? Maybe they were just going swimming or something

"And me, Marie and Clara were going to the mall when we saw-"

"Jenny?" I interrupt her.

"Yes?"

"Is there some place to swim around here?"

"Oh, yes! Of course! We could go swimming together! I'll ask Claire if she wants to come too! We can go to First Beach, maybe there are some hot guys cliff-diving. But we can't actually go swimming, more like freezing, haha, we should bring an umbrella. And it-"

And there she goes again...

We came to a little white house, number thirteen. I didn't know what street it was in, only a number. Thirteen. Great, just great. Some people say thirteen brings luck, but my parents and brother died on thirteen October, so thirteen isn't really my favourite number.

" Come on, we'll put your stuff in the house and then we'll go get some food at a restaurant."

"Sure aunt Melissa." Melissa smiled when I called her 'aunt'. I didn't really wanna call her that, but if she's happy if I do, then I'll just do it. I looked out of my window again. The rain had stopped but the only thing I could see were: trees, trees and well... Trees. When I looked closer I saw a few other things too. A small trail in the woods, I should try it out when Jason is back so he can come too. I saw a bird. And that's it. Forks is more boring than I thought, maybe the other town with the weird guys was more fun.

We stopped at a small restaurant and I looked inside. There were a few people sitting inside. Not much, but it's a small town so that's probably normal. Or that could be because on the outside you couldn't see it was a restaurant. There wasn't even a name on the window, I looked closer and saw a letters -maybe a name- scribbled down on a paper that someone hung up to the window. I wasn't close enough to read the name exactly.

"Come on Cate!" Jenny said.

"Coming!" I said and I got out of the car, I hadn't even realised they were out already.

"Where do you want to sit Catherine?" Melissa asked. I heard someone talking to me. And it wasn't Melissa nor Jenny.

"Oh, I don't really care, you can chose." I said while looking around. While doing that I saw a girl. She was standing behind the window that separated the toilets from the rest of the restaurant. She whispered something and put her hand on the window. Maybe she was talking to herself. But why is she staring at me? I watched her for a few more moments but got bored and just sat down at the table Jenny had chosen out. Some guy dressed in a grey shirt and dark jeans gave us the menu-cards. I opened mine and saw that there were plenty of choices for such a small restaurant. I decided I would go for something with an Italian name, if I had luck I would get a pizza or something. If I didn't like it I would eat it anyways. I was to tired to care. I heard the girls voice again and looked up. I saw her, she was still standing by the glass. A man walked trough the doors to go to the bathrooms He walked right trough the girl. She was a ghost. I told Melissa and Jenny I was going to the girls room and I stood up. Just when I got there the girl started to disappear.

"No!" I said. I still needed to know what she tried to tell me! But she just smiled at me.

"Who are you? What do you want me to do? Where's your family?" I asked in one breath. She kept smiling still while she fully disappeared. The only thing that was left was a small message someone wrote on the wall with black marker.

_'Look out, Catherine. Stay out of the woods.'_

Huh? What was in the woods? I thought back on the first time I saw the girl. What was she whispering? Maybe she didn't want me to understand her? Why would she do that? Wait a second... I closed my eyes and saw an image of the mystery-girl in my head. She had on an old grey shirt and a ripped jeans. She had brown long hair that fell down on 'til her hips. She had a white skin, blue eyes... And a scar... It was running from her upper arm to her left hand... What could've happened to her? Maybe that's why she wants me to stay out of the woods.

We eat the rest of our food and I pulled my wallet out but Melissa shushed me.

"You're in our family now, sweetheart." She said with a laugh. I think I am going to like her, nor Cindy nor Mark would pay for me when we were going on a 'family' dinner. We got in the car again and I thought about what living with them would be like. Maybe I should just stay here for awhile.

**Please vote on my poll, it says how long I should make my chapters!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New rooms and a small trail

I was currently laying on my new small white bed. I looked around, I loved my new room. The walls were white with purple and black butterflies painted everywhere. Jenny drew them, did I tell you she wants to be an artist? She's really good. There was a white closet to the left of my room and a purple bureau on the right. The door was next to the closet and above my bureau was a window with small black curtains.

I couldn't sleep, I didn't want the dreams to come back. I had a slight feeling they had something to do with my... 'Ability' to see ghosts. But that wasn't everything, I also couldn't sleep 'cause I kept hearing parts of conversations. It was really weird, I didn't even know or it were humans talking or ghosts. Maybe it was something different... Something I didn't know even existed... Maybe... Just maybe, it's worth trying...

"God?" I asked. I heard loud noise that sounded like a plane crashing down. I almost screamed but heard the plane take deep breaths trying to stop laughing. Oh, wait that wasn't a plane... It was Jason.

'Cat! I can't believe it!-' Laugh '-You should've seen your face!... God?' He faked my voice and shocked expression.

'Hahahaha...hhh-' Deep breath' Can't-'Kuch '... Breath...' And he made some choking sounds.

_Ghosts don't have to breath Jase._

'Fine, just go ahead and ruin the fun.' And he went to walk away.

_Oh, Jase wait a second. Did you saw any other ghosts while coming here?_

'No, why?

_Oh, just wondering..._

'Uhm... Cat, Can I tell you something?'

_Uh, sure?_

'You promise to not freak out?'

_Just spit it out Jason._

'You promise?'

_Yeeeees, I promise I am not going to freak out._

'I think there are vampires around.'

_Oh._ I thought. _Vampires. OMG! Real bloodsucking vampires! Here. In Forks. They're here to eat me. The Volturi send them._

'Caty! They aren't gonna eat you! They're vegeterians!'

_Veggie-vampires? Okaaaay?_

'Well no, but they only suck blood from animals. They never kill humans.' He told me and I sighed in relief. They never kill humans. Wow... That must be really difficult for them. Wow.

'So? You don't mind them anymore?' Jason asked.

_Nope._

'Oh well then, you're going to be in the same school.'

_WHAT? But... I don't know, if someone cuts his or her hand? Then what? Everyone dies, the end?_

'I'll come with you the first days, just making sure nothing happens.'

He said only that but I could feel he was scared too. He would kill them all if one of them would hurt me.

_Wait... But Jason... Do they have anything to do with... You know. With 'you know'_ I meaned the Volturi.

'I don't know...' Jason said.

After a bit of silence, I fell asleep and I was grateful 'cause the dreams stayed away.

While I was sleeping I still heard the quiet sound of a far away conversation. I could only remember parts of sentences when I woke up. Something about visiting someone? Then complaining about the smell? I've got a great imagination. But everything's better than nightmares. I got up and looked around my room again. Jason wasn't here.

"I'm going to dress." I said just to be sure. A few months ago I forgot to say that and just when I was taking of my shirt, yup, he came in. Wasn't fun. I screamed and Maria, my foster-mom for the moment, knocked on the door a few seconds later. Asking 'if my clothes attacked me?'. I put on my clothes and a pair of blue Vans. I looked outside and saw a blue sky and a bright shining sun, or well as bright as the sun can get in Forks. I didn't know the sun could actually SHINE in here. Wow... When I looked back at my room I saw white spots everywhere... Okaaay... I really hadn't thought this would still happen in Forks. When I saw normal again I walked to my door and heard a plank crunching. I opened my door and walked past three other doors. One had smileys and hearts drawed all over it, I guess that's Jenny's room. And one of the others would be Melissa and Eric's.

I walked down and opened the first door I saw, it was the living room.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

I looked around the corner of the left wall and saw a kitchen. It was a modern kitchen with white cupboards and grey tiles to the wall. I saw a note hanging on the freezer.

_'Dear Catherine,_

_I'm bringing Jennifer to school and Eric is at work._

_It's going to be sunny today and you don't have school until next week_

_so you can go do something._

_Have fun,_

_Melissa'_

That's so sweet, no one ever writes cute notes for me! Awww... So I don't have school 'till next week huh? Maybe I can go check out that trail in the woods? No, Jason isn't here. I shouldn't go without him... Ugh, one walk on a safe trail in the woods can't hurt anybody. I'm going. Alone.

I stepped of the three small doorsteps- and almost tripped on the last one- and began walking to the small trail trough the woods.

Just going were the path takes me.

**Hi everyone! I've got a small question. Should I make my chapters longer? Or shorter ? Or are they perfect (!)? PLEASE REVIEW the button's right there!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: More ghost's and the Cullen's

_'So, how old were you when you saw a ghost for the first time?'_ Hanna asked.

"I was twelve. My parents died that day. I saw them, they helped me out of the car. They wanted me and Jason to stay alive but I was the only one that survived. Jason lost to much blood, there was only a small change he would stay alive, if he would go to a good hospital. He gave up trying to save himself to help me get out of the car without getting hurt and he stayed with me since then as a ghost. He couldn't go with my parents anymore, I don't know why."

_'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was just curious, it's not everyday I meet someone who can actually see me.'_

Hanna was a vampire... Ghost... Well both. She's the fourth ghost-vampire I saw today. But she is the only one who was friendly enough to tell me how they all died. Apparently there are more mythical creatures out there. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves and she just told me about the shapeshifters in La Push. They killed her, and she thinks the others too. She told me she was glad they killed her. I didn't understand at first but she explained about how she had killed hundreds of humans before. Maybe vampires aren't that bad, only if they could just don't drink human blood. Like the Cullen's.

"Hanna? Do you know anything about vegetarian vampires?" I asked.

_'What? Oh, the ones with the yellow eyes.'_

"Tell me about them!" I ordered.

_'Okay, okay. I'm talking. Uhm... they're really strong and they have special powers-'_

"Oookaaay?"

_'Don't interrupt me. They can read minds, change your feelings, see the future-'_

"All of them?" I saw her glare.

"Yeah, don't interrupt. I know."

_'No. Not all of them, just a few. They are almost the largest coven of vampires in the world. Normally we travel alone or in a small group. The Cullen's are the only vampires with yellow eyes around here, I heard there are a few in Denali who have tried but didn't have the energy to keep it up. Oh and the Cullen's are the only vampires who try to live with humans and act like them. And they stay longer than a year in the same place, but I heard they were going away a few year ago but they came back. Weird huh?'_

"I want to meet them."

After a lot of begging from my side and a lot of no's from Hanna's side, Hanna agreed to come with me since Jason still didn't back yet. We decided it would be the best if we would pretend we were lost. Or well, if I pretended I was lost.

_'And maybe one of them would find you and bring you to meet there family?'_ She asked.

"Exactly." I answered her.

_'And... Uhm... Well... I uhm... I don't want to be a spoilsport but... Do you even know where they live?'_

"Huh? You know that right?"

_'No, I never said that.'_

"You did!"

_'No, I didn't.'_ She said. Okay... Maybe she didn't say it but I thought she would know.

"So we're not going then?" I asked, just to be sure.

_'Shhh! Did you hear that?'_ She whispered and I looked around. I didn't saw anything but I did hear it. Like someone was running really fast trough the leaves and things.

"Uhm, hello? Somebody out there? I'm kinda lost?" I yelled to the place were I thought came the sound from.

"Hello." I almost screamed when I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a really strong looking pale man walking up to us.

"Emmet, where are you going?" A voice asked and a beautiful woman came out of the trees behind who I suppose was 'Emmet'. When she saw me she glared and tried to pull Emmet back.

"Look Rose, they're lost. Carlisle would've wanted us to bring them back." _' You rock Emmet!'_ Hanna screamed in my head.

"You just go alone then." 'Rose' said.

Emmet sighed but started to walk away.

"See ya later babe!" He yelled to tge woman. When he walked a little farter he told me to follow a small path and he ran after Rose.

_'Come on! Are we meeting the Cullen's or not?'_ Hanna asked when I just stood there for a while.

"Of course!" I said. But in reality I wasn't so sure about meeting the Cullen's anymore, they were vampires after all.

_'You're not scared are you?'_ Hanna asked with a small smirk on her see trough face.

No! I thought. Of course not. And I started walking in the direction Emmet told us to go.

**You already know what I'm going to write now :) PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:The **Cullens** and being crazy

I pushed away a few branches that hung in front of my face to see a big white house in the middle of a clearing. I came out of the bushes and walked to what I thought was the front of the house. When I walked of to the side I saw that the part I saw only was the half of the length of the side of the house.

When I finally got to the front door I went to ring the bell but was surprised to see that it was already open. I still knocked but didn't got an answer so I just walked in. From the moment I walked trough the door I heard the beautiful sound of the piano standing in the corner of the room. A boy was playing and a girl was looking at the boy with a love struck expression. I guess they were a couple. When I came in the girl looked up, the boy kept playing the piano until I guess the song was over.

He looked up too.

"Well, hello." He said and I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. He smiled.

"Alice?" He called and a second later a girl with a huge grin on her face came in.

The boy-

_'His name is Edward.'_ Hanna said. I jumped a little, I forgot she was here too. I looked at the boy, Edward and the girl. I don't think they saw it. Edward gave Alice a questioning look and Alice' face fell when she saw me. She shrugged and looked a bit confused. I caught the small movement of her lips saying the words 'I didn't saw her coming.' She's probably the one who can look into the future. Cool.

"How do you come here?" Edward asked. Not 'Who are you?' but 'How do you come here?' Weird...

"I'm... Uh... Lost? I found this trail in the woods you see..." I answered him. Why am I stuttering that bad? I never stutter.

_'Because you're scared!'_ Hanna answered my rhetorical question in a sing-song voice.

You are going to make me go crazy, Hanna.

"Where do you live?" Alice asked.

"Somewhere in Forks. Uhm... Pretty close to La Push I think."

"Oh you're the new girl! Everyone in school has been talking about you! Speaking about school, why aren't you there? Are you sick or something? Oh! I get it, you're playing traunt."

"I could ask all of you the same, you know."

_'Good job cat! Your first full sentence around vampires without stammering.'_ Ugh... Hanna... Grr...

I heard someone chuckle and a beautiful motherly voice commented "That's a smart girl we have here, what's your name?"

"Catherine." I answered her.

"That's a beautiful name, sweetie."

She walked over while she told me her name was Esme. I thought it was a bit weird how she walked with a big circle around the open window. Maybe she had a fever and she couldn't come in the cold air? No. It was abnormally warm outside... Or she's just weird.

_'You don't know a thing about vampires do you?'_

Huh? What? Oh, yeah, vampires. She'll die in the sunlight. Right. I knewed that.

_'They sparkle in sunlight.'_

_'And don't you dare to laugh!'_ She added.

They sparkle? I thought and I pictured a very dangerous looking vampire ready to attack. Just as he jumped on his prey a flash of sunlight touched his skin and the vampire burst into a giant ball of glitters. I began giggling hysteric.

Another vampire came in. "Maybe we should let Carlisle take a look at her, she seems a little..." And he made a weird face. I had to laugh at that too, I heard someone upstairs join my laughing.

The girl, Alice walked up the stairs to take a look at whoever was laughing. I turned around when someone tried to pick me up. I saw it was the guy, uhm, Emmet? That I had saw in the woods and had suggest they should take me to 'Carlisle'.

"I can walk perfectly fine, thank you." I said and gave him a glare.

_'Maybe we should go now, they think you're crazy.'_

"Sure." I answered aloud.

_'Okay... Now they're sure you're crazy...'_

"Bye!" I yelled, walking out the door.

"You said you were lost!" Someone yelled.

"I did? Hmm... Well I'm not anymore."

I started walking back home.

Hey Hannah? Are Jenny and Melissa home yet?

_'Yup Jen and Mel are home.'_ I had to chuckle at the nicknames she gave them.

_'And Jason too.'_

Great... Just... Great...

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

Me and Hannah were walking back home, I asked Hannah to come with me so she could meet Jason. Maybe Hannah could tell Jason it wasn't my fault I went into the woods... Probably not... But I could at least try...

"Hannah, why don't you go ahead and... You know... Ask Jason to not be angry with me?"

'So, you want me to go and ask Jason to not be angry with you?'

"Uh, yeah? That's what I said."

'Okay!' She answered me smiling.

"Huh?" She... Wow, that was easy... Wait!

"You like Jason! Oh!" I yelled with a smirk. I saw her blush. What? She actually LIKES him as in like-likes him? She hasn't even met him!

'I can hear you... You know... And yes maybe I like him. Just a little... He's the only non-vampire ghost I've met in awhile...'

You haven't met him yet. But I thought of something else so she couldn't hear it, I didn't want to ruin her moment. She was smiling and staring into space.

I just started walking home again. After a few seconds Hannah did too, with the habbit to walk into a tree occasionally.

We got home and I opened the door with my key Melissa gave me earlier, while Hannah just walked trough the wall. I got in and saw Jenifer making her homework on the couch.

"Hi." I called to her.

"Hey! You're home! Where were you? Did you make some new friends? A super hot guy maybe?" I giggled.

"No, I just went for a walk. I don't like being inside very much." She turned back to her homework and I opened the door to the hall I took a good look around before I walked up the stairs. I never saw that there hung paintings on the wall. I think Jenny made them, she really should be an artist. She'll be rich.

I walked into my room and saw Jason sitting on the window-sill. He didn't say anything, he just raised his eyebrow at me. Thank god.

"Jason, you don't believe who I met. Or... What I met." Without waiting for him to answer I answered myself. "A ghost."

'Oh wow! Really. No. Ghosts don't excist, Cat. Do you feel alright?' He was being sarcastic. Typically Jason.

"I'm being serieus Jase! Her names Hannah." He didn't answer, but I did caught a flash of surprise on his face.

"Actually, I thought she would be here by now...' I thought.

Did something happen when I was gone? I asked to relieve the tension in the room.

'Nope. At least if I don't include Jenny's very interesting phone calls...' He said streching the word 'very'. I chuckled.

Was it that bad?

'OMG! Really? Nooooo! Emily and Joan! No, You're lying to me! Emily doesn't like him! I thought she liked- Yes! That's what I was going to say. I can't believe she's done that! But... What about Matt? I thought-' Jason said in a girly voice.

Jase... I'm sorry to say it but you sound ridiculous.

'Hey, I'm just being Jenny-like! Don't laugh at me!' That just made me laugh harder.

I don't think you would be a good Jenny if you guys ever decided to swich places. I said with a chuckle.

"Cat?" Jenny called.

"Yeah?" I said walking over to my door so I could hear her better.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to meet some of my friends before you go to school. In that way, you would already know some people in the classes I don't have with you."

"Hmmm... Okay, were are we going?"

"First beach."

**Ooooooh, what do you think is going to happen there? :) Okay! I'm going to try something new. I want at least ONE review each chapter, when I get one review I will post the next chapter the moment I am done writing it. So review!**


End file.
